Imperfect Love Special Chapter
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Special untuk bagian yang di cut di cerita Imperfect Love. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.


IMPERFECT LOVE

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, etc

Special Chapter

Chapter ini special untuk yang udah minta bagian rated M aq publish. Dan mohon buat yang ga suka dengan adegan enceh yang sebenarnya absurd ini untuk klik bagian close.

Ada bagian yang di chapter 5 kembali aq masukin di special chapter ini, karena yah ga mungkin bukan kalau aq hanya publish bagian enceh doang tanpa bagian ceritanya...

Ini sebenarnya ceritanya lumayan panjang loh di Imperfect Love kalau saja bagian encehnya ga aku cut.

Mohon maklumi kalau terlalu banyak typo yang bertebaran.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang..." Jongin membimbing tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di sampingnya. "Kau tahu bukan, tak ada lagi yang bisa aku banggakan dari tubuhku untukmu, ya mungkin hanya hatiku saja. Karena itulah ku mohon dengan sangat, jangan pernah berbohong padaku, karena rasanya sangat sakit di sini..." Jongin meletakkan tangan Sehun di dadanya.

Sehun tertegun.

"Maafkan aku..." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun, "Aku tak pernah berniat berbohong padamu."

Jongin dapat melihat tatapan penuh kesedihan di mata Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Sehun mendadak kaku, tapi hanya sejenak karena setelah itu ia pun turut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya, merasakan lagi perasaan yang sama ketika ia mencium kekasihnya ini di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya terasa seperti di aliri listrik dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Jongin tahu dari pada nafsu, ia lebih memiliki hasrat untuk terus memiliki namja manis itu untuk selamanya.

"I Love you..." Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun ia kembali mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Jongiiinnn..." Sehun bergerak gelisah saat tangan kanan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik kaos longgar yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi apa kau benar-benar kekasihku?" bisik Jongin, tangannya terus bergerak pelan menuju dada Sehun.

Sehun tahu apa akibatnya setelah ini padanya tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jongin, ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jongin tahu kebenarannya, jadi akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk naik ke atas perutnya. "Kita sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Jadi kau harusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh di dalam permainan ini dan ia terjebak tak bisa lagi keluar. Tak ada cara lain, ia harus berusaha terlihat kalau ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tak apa kalau Jongin menganggapnya seperti seorang pelacur, asalkan rahasianya tidak terbongkar.

"Aku mengerti..." bisik Sehun. Dan namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin menggeram di sela ciuman keduanya, merasakan betapa kaku dan amatirnya namja manis itu melakukannya. Jongin tak tahu apakah ini hanyalah satu di antara banyak trik yang di miliki oleh kekasihnya itu, jadi ia hanya diam saja. Menunggu hingga keduanya berada di puncak permainan ini dan ia akan tahu kebenarannya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya di bibir Jongin, dan ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan hati-hati mengangkangkan kakinya di antara paha Jongin, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai kaki namja tampan itu. Untuk sesaat keduanya kembali saling pandang sebelum Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut leher Jongin, terus turun dan berhenti di pundaknya, Sehun menggigit pelan bahu Jongin dan kemudian menjilatnya. Namja manis itu terlihat berusaha keras mengingat salah satu film dewasa yang pernah ia lihat bersama dengan managernya dulu, tak mudah memang untuk mempraktekkannya, namun Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu amatir.

Jongin hanya diam, memperhatikan Sehun dengan tangannya yang gemetar mencoba membuka kancing piyama yang ia pakai, separoh hati Jongin berteriak kalau ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum keduanya bertindak lebih jauh, tapi separoh hatinya yang lain menginginkan permainan ini terus berlanjut agar ia bisa menghentikan semua kepura-puraan ini dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya ini. Ia akan membongkar semua kebohongan ini setelah semua selesai.

"Aku ingin merasakan kejantananku di mulutmu," bisik Jongin lembut.

Sehun menatapnya dengan ragu, sebelum kemudian merangkak turun menuju selangkangan Jongin. ia menarik turun celana pendek yang di pakai Jongin dengan hati-hati dan sesaat kemudian mata Sehun membulat melihat benda milik Jongin yang ukurannya bahkan jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Bentuknya yang panjang dan lebar, membuat namja manis itu meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, Jongin akan tahu kalau ia belum pernah melakukannya saat benda besar itu mengoyak miliknya. Sehun harus bertahan, ia tak boleh membuat Jongin curiga kepadanya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menjilati batang kejantanan Jongin. Jongin menahan napas, jilatan Sehun di kejantanannya entah mengapa telah membuatnya lebih terangsang lagi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa namja manis itu sekarang ini begitu gampang memancing gairahnya, tidak seperti dulu.

Merasa cukup dengan jilatannya, Sehun memasukkan kejantanan Jongin memenuhi ruang di dalam mulutnya bahkan hingga sampai masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ini terlalu penuh dan sesak, hingga butuh satu menit bagi Sehun untuk mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan milik Jongin sebelum kemudian ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ohh, lebih cepat sayang..." Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Sehun mempercepat kulumannya hingga ia merasakan milik Jongin makin membesar di mulutnya dan Jongin yang mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi ia bisa saja orgasme di mulut Sehun segera menghentikan itu.

"Aku tak mau keluar di mulutmu sayang, belum saatnya," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya dan ia kembali merangkak naik ke atas perut Jongin. dan sesaat kemudian bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, kali ini tak ada lagi kelembutan yang terlihat, hanyalah nafsu yang ada di sana. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan dengan senang hati namja manis itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Jongin masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berperang lidah hingga akhirnya Jongin merasakan napas Sehun tersengal dan ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Buka bajumu sayang."

Meski ragu, namun akhirnya Sehun menarik lepas bajunya.

"Semuanya..."

Sehun bisa saja menolak dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin kalau ia tak mau kehilangan keperawanan holenya, tapi entah kenapa ia begitu terhanyut oleh tatapan Jongin, hingga ia berdiri di antara pinggul Jongin dan menarik lepas celananya.

Tatapan Jongin berubah semakin liar saat ia melihat tubuh putih mulus, ramping dan juga seksi milik Sehun. Ia begitu terpana melihat bongkahan padat milik kekasihnya itu. Seingatnya dua bulan yang lalu milik kekasihnya tidaklah sebesar ini, apakah kekasihnya melakukan operasi plastik untuk bokongnya atau hal semacam itu? tapi Jongin rasa kalau ini adalah asli, dan dadanya... bagaimana bisa dada itu lebih berlemak dari sebelumnya?

Sehun awalnya merasa risih di pandangi seperti itu oleh Jongin, tapi setelah berpikir kalau ini akan sedikit menguntungkan untuknya. Jongin tertarik dengan tubuhnya dan Sehun berharap dengan begitu Jongin tak akan menaruh rasa curiga lagi padanya.

"Kemarilah... kiss me."

Sehun menurut, ia kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Jongin dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Tangan Jongin yang bebas merambat turun ke pantat Sehun dan meremas kuat bongkahan padat itu. untuk sesaat tubuh Sehun tersentak, kaget dengan tindakan Jongin.

"Dulu, rasanya tidak seperti ini," gumam Jongin di depan bibir Sehun.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Sangat menyukainya," Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh sayang, sebelum ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih maju lagi hingga dada namja manis itu tepat berada di depan mulutnya.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya sebelum kemudian ia mengecup puncak mungil di dada Sehun.

"Ahh..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau berubah menjadi terlalu sensitif sayang, seperti perawan saja," komentar Jongin.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya meremas pundak Jongin dengan kuat saat merasakan kedua tangan Jongin makin bertindak nakal di bokongnya.

Jongin menciumi dada Sehun sambil tangannya terus meremas bongkahan kenyal bokong namja manis itu. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, tanpa sadar mendorong dadanya lebih maju lagi hingga nipplenya bersentuhan dengan mulut Jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum mengulum nipple Sehun, menggigit dan kemudian menyesapnya kuat-kuat.

"Akhhh..." Sehun merintih merasakan ngilu bercampur nikmat di dadanya. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya dan kali ini tangannya meremas kuat bantal yang menopang kepala Jongin.

Masih dengan menyesap nipple Sehun bergantian dan sesekali memberikan kissmark di sana, satu tangan Jongin merambat turun ke area hole Sehun. Tubuh Sehun bergetar saat merasakan satu jari Jongin mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya.

Jongin yang merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar, mendadak menghentikan aksi jarinya. "Maaf..." bisiknya lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Kenapa Jongin minta maaf kepadanya?

"Aku lupa kalau kau tak suka penetrasi."

Mata Sehun melebar, ia pernah mendengar ucapan dari managernya kalau dimasuki tanpa penetrasi itu akan berkali lipat sakitnya. Inginnya Sehun mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ia tidak keberatan kalau Jongin melakukan itu, namun mengingat kalau Jongin akan curiga membuat Sehun menahan ucapannya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi," bisik Jongin. ia menggigit bongkahan dada Sehun dan menyesapnya dengan lembut sebelum menuntun tubuh ramping itu untuk mengangkang tepat di selangkangannya.

"Jongin..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?" Jongin mengelus kejantanan mungil Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bukan begitu aku hanya..."

"Apa kau bukan kekasihku?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi dan ini yang terakhir," Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan hole Sehun. ia menatap lekat tepat di mata Sehun saat tangannya memegang pinggul namja manis itu dengan erat. "Apa kau berbohong padaku?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak."

Dan setelah itu mata Sehun terbelalak lebar karena Jongin menghentak pinggulnya dengan kuat ke bawah hingga kejantanan Jongin melesak masuk, menerobos dan merobek holenya. Air mata Sehun jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan, rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia kira dan Sehun dapat merasakan ada darah yang menetes keluar dari dalam holenya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, ia berusaha keras menahan teriakan kesakitannya agar Jongin tidak curiga dan berpikir kalau ia sudah berpengalaman seperti yang selama ini namja itu kira.

Entah itu hanya pandangan Sehun saja yang buram atau apa, sekilas ia melihat kedua mata Jongin berkilat, tapi hanya sesaat karena kemudian tangan kuat Jongin kembali bergerak menaik turunkan pinggul Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun masih merasakan rasa sakit itu, namun ketika kejantanan Jongin menumbuk dengan intens spot sensitifnya, tubuhnya berubah menjadi rileks. Sehun menekuk kakinya agar tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Jongin, dan tanpa di suruh ia membantu Jongin dengan menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"kita harus bicara setelah ini." Bisik Jongin dengan suara serak. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram pinggul Sehun kini beralih meremas bokongnya.

Untuk sesaat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. "Kau tahu?"

"Hmmm..." Jongin melumat bibir Sehun sekilas, dan tangannya menampar pelan bokong Sehun. "Teruslah bergerak."

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin seraya balas mencium bibir penuh namja tampan itu. dan suara desahan kembali terdengar saat lagi-lagi kejantanan Jongin berhasil menumbuk spot milik Sehun.

Sesekali Jongin akan menampar bokong Sehun atau menggigit lehernya saat gerakan Sehun melambat, hingga namja manis itu tak punya pilihan selain bergerak semakin cepat memompa kejantanan milik Jongin.

"Jongin..." Sehun merintih. "Aku..."

Ia membusungkan dadanya dan Jongin dengan senang hati langsung meraup nipplenya dan menyesapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh..."Seiring dengan gigitan Jongin di nipplenya dan juga remasan kuat di bokongnya Sehun pun meraih orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya melemah, namun ia tahu kalau Jongin belum mencapai puncaknya karena itu ia kembali bergerak dengan liar seraya makin mengetatkan holenya. Hingga kejantanan milik Jongin semakin membesar di dalam sana dan sedetik kemudian cairan hangat menyembur memenuhi seluruh area hole Sehun bahkan sebagian menetes keluar.

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Jongin, kelelahan.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum puas.

Napas Sehun terengah-engah di atas tubuh Jongin sesaat setelah keduanya sama-sama merasakan puncaknya.

Setelah merasa napasnya kembali stabil, Sehun mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin dan ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan milik Jongin dari dalam holenya, tangan namja tampan itu menghalanginya.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu." dan Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di dadanya.

"Jongin..."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau berbohong padaku." Untuk sesaat Jongin dapat merasakan tubuh di dekapannya itu menegang. "Kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku kan?"

"Itu..." Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Jongin sekarang ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau holemu itu masih perawan? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukan Luhan bukan? Ciumanmu masih terlalu amatir dan tubuhmu terlalu kaku saat meresponsku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tangan Jongin mencengkeram erat dagu Sehun, memaksa namja manis itu untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Apa kau Luhan yang asli?"

Sehun dapat melihat kemarahan di mata Jongin, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bicara dengan benar maka Jongin akan semakin marah padanya. "Bukan," jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Sehun."

"Sehun? kembaran Luhan? Yang menjadi model itu? apa kalian sedang ingin mempermainkanku dengan bertukar peran? Kalian ingin mengejekku?"

Cengkeraman Jongin didagunya semakin kuat hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan. "Bukan begitu... aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu aku... aku hanya melakukannya karena Jaehyun."

Cengkeraman Jongin melonggar. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau adikku dan juga keluargaku yang terlibat dalam permainan ini." Tatapan Jongin terlihat begitu terluka. "Apa karena aku cacat hingga kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Hiks... bukan seperti itu..."

"Luhan telah menyebabkanmu kecelakaan dan aku datang untuk meminta maaf pada keluargamu karena itu, tapi sebelum aku bertemu keluargamu aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan..." Sehun menatap takut-takut pada Jongin.

"Teruskan," ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

"Jaehyun mengatakan kalau keadaanmu masih belum stabil, dan kalau kau terus mengigau menyebut nama Luhan, jadi ia meminta padaku untuk menyamar menjadi Luhan. Awalnya aku tidak mau selain karena sifat kami yang berbeda aku juga takut kalau aku akan ketahuan. Tapi Jaehyun memohon dengan sangat padaku hingga aku tak tega padanya. dan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaannya. Maafkan aku, kalau kau marah, marah saja padaku jangan pada adikmu."

"Kau bilang kalau sifatmu berbeda dengan Luhan, apa maksudmu itu dan juga bagaiman bisa kau yang datang kesini dan bukan dirinya?" mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sehun, Jongin malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Itu..." Sehun mendadak ragu, tak mungkin bukan kalau ia membongkar kejahatan keluarganya pada Jongin.

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya dan...ahh ya, aku baru ingat kalau saat pertama kali kita bertemu wajahmu memar, apakah itu karena Luhan memaksamu untuk datang kepadaku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Lalu...?"

Sehun diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Dan Jongin yang tak sabaran segera menggerakkan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam hole Sehun hingga namja manis itu merintih. "Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya Sehun kalau kau tak ingin melihat aku semakin marah padamu, kau tak tahu apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan kalau aku sedang marah." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan mengalirlah cerita itu, cerita di mana semua kejadian ini bermula.

"Jadi..." Tangan Jongin terulur menyentuh pipi Sehun yang basah karena air mata. "Luhan mengambil semuanya darimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang aku juga mengambil harta yang paling berharga di hidupmu, apa kau menyesal?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar kisahmu dan melihat tatapan matamu saat melihat berita di televisi saat itu, ku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu dan sekarang..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun menunggu dalam diam hingga Jongin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama sebulan, meskipun saat itu kau masih menyamar menjadi kakak sialanmu itu, tapi aku masih ingat kalau kau yang mengucapkan janjimu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tetap di sisiku, selamanya."

"Kau tak mengusirku meskipun aku bukan Luhan kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku mengusirmu, selama ini kau mengurusmu dengan baik."

"Jongin..." tatapan Sehun terlihat begitu sedih. "Selama ini kau bersikap baik kepadaku karena mengira aku adalah saudara kembarku itu bukan. Dan aku tak bisa terus berpura-pura menjadi dia. Aku..."

"Siapa bilang aku menganggapnya seperti dia?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Saat aku menciummu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku sudah tahu ada yang berbeda."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu hubungan seperti apa yang dulu aku jalin dengan Luhan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah bersikap lembut padanya Sehun, hanya saat bersamamu aku melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi dari awal kau sudah menganggapku bukan Luhan?"

"Hmmm... sama sepertimu yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, maka akupun juga seperti itu."

Sehun memukul dada Jongin cukup kuat. "Kalau kau tahu aku bukan dia kenapa kau tetap melakukan itu padaku?" tanyanya marah.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena berbohong padaku."

"Jongin..."

"Sudahlah, pembahasan kita sudah selesai dan kau..." Jongin menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Tak peduli walau kau bukan Luhan, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang ini, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku."

Sifat posesif Jongin kembali dan Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, semuanya mungkin sudah terbongkar di hadapan Jongin tapi sepertinya namja itu tak akan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah.

"Jongin..." Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"Pikiranku lelah karena semua yang terjadi sayang, hibur aku..."

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Jongin lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciumannya.

"Aku tak bisa menghiburmu seperti yang biasa Luhan lakukan padamu," ucap Sehun akhirnya setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lakukan seperti yang kau bisa sayang, kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak kau kuasai."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin, lalu ia makin membungkukkan badannya di atas tubuh Jongin hingga dada mereka bersentuhan dan mulai menciumi bibir Jongin dengan segala kelembutan yang ia miliki, Jongin dengan senang hati menyambut ciuman Sehun membuat ciuman yang mulanya lembut itu berubah menjadi liar dan lebih ganas.

Bunyi hisapan dan cecapan lidah menjadi alunan melodi bagi keduanya saat Sehun kembali menaik turunkan pinggulnya di atas Jongin.

Puas dengan bibir Sehun, ciuman Jongin berpindah kelehernya, menciumi dan meninggalkan jejak basah dengan jilatannya sebelum kemudian menggigit dah menghisap keras kulit leher Sehun, menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang semakin menambah jumlah kissmark yang diberikan Jongin.

Sehun melengkungkan badannya sembari terus mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat saat tangan kekar Jongin menampar bokong seksinya dan kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran dengan bokongmu," ucap Jongin dengan suara serak. "Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat."

Wajah Sehun merah padam saat ia mendengar ucapan Jongin, namun tak urung ia pun melakukan apa yang di minta oleh Jongin, melepaskan kejantanan Jongin dari holenya lalu berbalik, memamerkan bokong seksinya tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Indah..." bisik Jongin. ia mengecup bongkahan padat itu sekilas sebelum kemudian menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Ahhh... Jonginnnn..." rintih Sehun, tangannya mencengkeram dengan erat saat Jongin menggigit dan menghisap kuat bokongnya.

Tangan dan bibir Jongin meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di bokong Sehun saat akhirnya namja tampan itu kembali meminta Sehun untuk berbalik, dan Sehun dengan patuh kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita besok," rintih Sehun saat kejantanan Jongin kembali memasuki holenya.

"Besok..." Jongin menampar bongkahan padat milik Sehun. "Kita akan bicarakan lagi besok."

Kepala Sehun menekan kasur di dekat leher Jongin dan tangan Jongin berada di pinggulnya membantunya menggerakkan badan naik turun. Tubuh Sehun tergoncang-goncang karena Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu kuat dan Sehun yakin besok pagi pinggulnya akan memar karena cengkeraman kuat tangan Jongin.

Jongin sedikit mendongakkan kepala Sehun hingga dada berisinya terekspos dan langsung saja namja tampan itu menghisap nipple Sehun dengan kuat seiring dengan gerakannya, nipple Sehun ikut tertarik di dalam mulut Jongin. rasanya perih dan juga nikmat, hingga Sehun merasa kalau ia bisa orgasme kapan saja.

"Ahhh... Jongiiiinnn..."

"Bersama sayang..."

Dan keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan, di iringi oleh erangan Sehun dan senyum kepuasan dari Jongin.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun yang lemas untuk lebih merapat di tubuhnya, ia membiarkan Sehun tertidur kelelahan di atas tubuhnya. Di tariknya selimut yang sudah kusut tak beraturan untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi hatiku terasa lebih bahagia saat bersamamu Sehuna..." bisik Jongin, ia mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. "Good night my angel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End rated M part

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan juga maaf kalo encehnya ga hot #plakk aku ga jago sih bikin yang kek ginian.

Dan mohon reviewnya juga ya

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
